Nobody's Hearts
by SuperCat202
Summary: About a young girl with special attributes finds herself inside Kingdom Hearts. She is living with the not so evil Organization 13 and try to get their hearts back to them.


Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I woke up in a white room with 4 walls; one had silver bars with shadows pouring down them. My cloths were different; I no longer had my blue skirt and shirt, now I had black jeans and a tight black tang-top. My feet had black leather boots with silver detailing on them, and my hands had gloves over them. I stood up, and could feel my tight clothing stretch across my skin. I couldn't remember anything and I was very scared. Unsure what to do, I sat down in the far corner with my head resting on my knees.

I was there for hours before I heard voices. All of a sudden a black smoky figure appeared in front of me and began, "Are you okay, Kaxith?" I nodded and he continued. "It's all right I won't hurt you"

He seemed familiar and spoke in a voice I recognized. He was tall and much larger then me. He had a long black cloak with silver tassels with a large black hood that covered his face, and darkness fell like heavy clouds off his cloak. I just couldn't place who he was…

He walked up to me and put his hand on her shoulder. I felt a jolt of darkness through my body, and then I felt a scene of peace. Shivers flew down my spine. The man took his hand off my then held it out to so I could grab it. I sat up and looked at him, "Who are you?"

"I can't tell you that, but don't worry your safe with me" He said.

He kept his hand out and motioned for me to take it. I reached up and did so. He pulled Me up to his chest, then he turned around and held his hand up opening another portal of darkness. I was scared and wasn't sure what was going on. I let my body rest in his arms. He stepped through the portal, pulling me with him into another room. This room was more like a long hallway then a room.

"You have to meet Xemnas now; he can tell you more of why we need your help." He said.

I was in shock. I new were I was, I was inside The World That Never Was. I was inside a video game. "You're Axel aren't you!" I was super excited.

He nodded and then he then lead me across the hall and through a door at the far end, there where two other men in the room talking about something, but all I could make out was something about hearts. One of the men called out to Axel, "Is this Kaxith?"

He nodded and walked me over to him.

"Hello Xemnas" I said gracefully and the bowed to him.

"Hello Kaxith. I hope you are doing well, I'm sorry for all the waiting you had to do."

"That's alright" _You could have taken a little longer._ I mumbled.

The other man heard what I said and threw me up against the wall. He held me there with a huge blue claymore. "Watch your tongue"

"Now, now, Saix is that any way to treat a lady who is here to help us.

Saix looked at me with his deep orange eyes. "Sorry." He pulled the claymore from the wall and walked back over behind Xemnas. Then Xemnas spoke again, "Axel go get her a coat."

Axel went into the other room. Xemnas started to speak to me in a very pleading tone of voice, "Kaxith, as you now know you are with the organization 13, and somehow you seem to know us. We have no hearts and we want them.."

"I won't help you! You guys are evil! You want to kill people!!" I quickly interrupted him.

"You have the wrong idea of us. We just want to be whole again. We just want to feel and love and be happy. We have to track down our hearts, and we need your help…"

"But, why me? What's so special about me?"

"You have a heart, and you also have a shadow and a nobody?

"What?! I don't have a nobody.. or a shadow…"

"Well you do… But they are both inside of you… you can control them… Well you will be able to at some point. When we found you, you were a shadow."

"How did you find me?"

"A note for us fell from Kingdom Hearts… it said that you would come to save us…"

"Will you help us?"

I paused for a while… Xemnas came up to me and got down on his knees… "Please…" he said to me…

"Alright!"

"Wonderful… Demyx!"

A portal appeared and Demyx walked through… "Yes sir? What do you need? Or did I forget to water the plants… No I'm sure I did… well maybe I forgot… No I did….." He kept on and on until he noticed me standing there… "Oh! Hello there!"

"That's Kaxith."

"Hmmm…Kaxith….Kaxith…. Why does that sound important…"

"It's the girl who is going to help us get back our hearts!"

"Oh yeah! Well its very nice to meet you!" He ran up to me and gave me a big hug!

Xemnas through a green orb to Demyx, it was very shinny and when Demyx caught it, he placed it in his pocket. This all happened at the same moment Axel brought a black jacket from another room. "Here you go." He said as he handed it to me.

I slipped my arms through the sleeves of the same cloak that everyone else had on. It fit perfectly when I pulled it over my shoulders. Then I pulled the zipper… "Wow! These are comfy!" I said.

"I know!" Demyx said in a silly tone of voice.

"Okay time for a tour!" Xemnas said as he opened the large door Axel had walked through to get the coat. "This room is the meeting room each chair is for one of the members, and this is your chair." He pointed to a small chair that was placed in just for me. It wasn't tall like all the others, but it was a chair in the room non-the-less. "Right this way..." He said as he led Axel, Demyx, Saix himself and me through the door on the opposite side of the room. "This is the commons, where everyone stays… everyone has a room they share... except Zexion and Larxene. They choose to stay alone. Each room has a bathroom and the kitchen is this way..."

"Who stays with who?"

"Well, Saix and I are in one, Xigbar and Xaldin in another, hmm… Luxord, Vexen and Lexaeus stay in the big room, Axel and Demyx, Roxas and Marluxia, and then Zexion and Larxene have their own rooms as will you."

It was like a big dorm with rooms on both sides of a wooden hallway. I could hear Luxord and Lexaeus playing poker in their room. Someone was in the shower because when I walked by one of the rooms I could hear the water running... We walked into the kitchen. I was huge! A big oven and stove, huge refrigerator. Xemnas started to speak again "Larxene, Zexion, Saix, Xigbar, Xaldin and I do all the cooking. All the others usually burn the food… If you can cook, feel free. The others also might ask you to cook for them. That's you're choice."

"I can cook! I'm a super good cook. I had training from my parents."

"Good, you can help out then. Breakfast and lunch are free for alls unless someone cooks for everyone. Dinner is cooked and we all eat together, round 7pm unless you are on a mission."

"What do you guys eat?" I had to ask, but I was nervous for the answer.

"Normal food?" He said as he open the fridge to show the same things I had in my fridge at home. He showed us back through the commons and back to the big room and through another door. "The library is that way and the exit is that way."

We went on and on for hours through this huge castle until we got back to the dorms and he showed me my room. "Here you are," he said, "This is your room. All the stuff you had with you when we found you is on the bed. Your closet is here, bathroom there…" The he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black classic key. It was very beautiful. "And here is your key. No one else can get it… well I can, but I think you got what I meant." He handed me they key and everyone went back to their rooms.


End file.
